Conventionally, a USIM card is mounted in a mobile telephone terminal. This USIM card needs to be extracted and inserted from and into the mobile telephone terminal in a state in which the mobile telephone terminal is turned off in order to prevent the same subscriber information from being registered into a plurality of mobile telephone terminals.
A mechanism of mounting a USIM card in a mobile telephone terminal is proposed by patent reference 1. In this mobile telephone terminal, a recessed battery pack mounting portion for mounting a battery pack is disposed in the back of the mobile telephone terminal, which is opposite to a surface on which keys are arranged, and a card insertion opening is formed in a perpendicular wall adjacent to this battery pack mounting portion. The USIM card is made to slide and is inserted, via the card insertion opening, in a direction perpendicular to the perpendicular wall, so that the USIM card is mounted in the mobile telephone terminal. Because the card insertion opening is formed in such a way as to be hidden by the battery pack when the battery pack is mounted in the battery pack mounting portion, the USIM card mounted in the mobile telephone terminal cannot be extracted from the mobile telephone terminal unless the battery pack mounted is detached from the battery pack mounting portion.
Patent reference 1: JP, 2006-67628,A
Because the conventional USIM card mounting mechanism is constructed as above, the USIM card mounted in the mobile telephone terminal cannot be easily detached from the mobile telephone terminal. However, the reference does not describe particularly any mechanism of mounting a USIM card in a radio base station device.
Conventionally, no USIM card is mounted in a radio base station device, though in a case in which a USIM card is mounted in the radio base station device, when the USIM card is detached from the radio base station device in a state in which the radio base station device is turned on, the radio base station device from which the USIM card is detached succeedingly operates with the subscriber information of the USIM card. A problem is therefore that when the detached USIM card is mounted in another radio base station device in this state, there occurs an illegal state in which two or more radio base station devices which operate with the same subscriber information exist.
On the other hand, in order to prevent such an illegal state from occurring even if the USIM card is extracted and inserted from and into the radio base station device while the radio base station device is in the state in which the radio base station device is turned on, it is necessary to monitor the USIM card. A problem is, however, that monitoring the USIM card all the time causes an increase in the amount of information to be processed by software and an increase in the power consumption of the radio base station device.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radio base station device that implements a structure of enabling a USIM card to be extracted and inserted therefrom and thereinto only when the radio base station device is turned off in order to prevent an illegal state from occurring without increasing the amount of information to be processed by software and the power consumption thereof.